Scream: Set the rules
by MrUnclePeanuts
Summary: Ghostface doesn't make the rules, he plays by them, join Terra Markov in SCREAM a tale of insanity, chaos, comedy, and romance.
1. Prologue

**A/N:This story will be an Horror/Suspense and I will be taking ideas from a certain horror movie I'm pretty sure you guys all know. All of Terras friends are OCs, also this will be made into a 3 part trilogy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans. and I don't own this film I'm about to put into the Teen titan world.**

*PROLOGUE*

*phone rings*

Girl goes to the phone and answers "Hello?" she asks "Hello" a mysterious man answers "Who is this?" she asks "Tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am" he answers, she giggles "I don't think so" she walks into her kitchen and puts a pan of popcorn on the stove.

"Whats that noise?" he asks "Popcorn" she answers "You're making popcorn?" he asks "Yep" She said "I only eat popcorn at the movies" he said.

"Well I'm watching a video" she said, "Oh really... what?" he asks "oooh just a scary movie" she answered, "Do you like scary movies?" he asked "Yeah" she answered, "What's your favorite scary movie?" he asks

"hm, I don't know" she answered "You have to have a favorite, what comes to mind?" he asked "hmm, Halloween" she said "What?" he asks "You know the one with the guy in the white mask who walks around and stalks baby sitters." she answered "Yeahhhhhhh" he answered "Whats yours?" she asked "Guess" he said

"uhhh, Nightmare on Elms Street?" she asked, "Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?" "Yeah Freddy Krueger!(sp?)" she answered knowingly, "Yeah, Freddy! I like that movie, it was scary." he added

"Well the first one is but the rest suck" she answered bluntly, "soooo you got a boyfriend?" he asked "Why you wanna ask me out on a date?" she asked, "Maybe... do you have a boyfriend?" "No" she answered "You never told me your name" he pointed out "why do you wanna know my name?" she asked "because I wanna know who I'm looking at" he answered.

"What did you say" she asked "I wanna know who I'm talking to" he said "That's not what you said" she countered "What did you thnk I said?" he asked she turns on her patio lights to find out whos talking to her though there is no one there "Hello?" he asked "Look I gotta go" she said "Wait, I thought we were gonna go out." he said "I dont think so" she answered.

"Don't hang up on me!" he warned, she walked away from the living room, a few seconds later the phone rings again "Shit" she said, she answered "Yes?", "I told you not to hang up on me" in a threatening voice, "What do you want?" she asked "To talk" he answered "well dial someone else okay?" she answered, she takes a few steps and the phone rings again "LOOK asshole!" she answered, "NO YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! UNDERSTAND?" "Is this some type of joke?" she asked.

"More of a... game... really" he answered, "Can you handle that?...Blondie?" he asked, she runs to all her doors and locks them all and looks at her front yard to see if she can see the guy but she can see no one "I'm calling the police and the Teen titans" she said "Go ahead they'll never make it in time, we're out in the middle of nowhere" "What do you want?" she asked "to see what your insides look like" he answered she started to cry and run but all of the sudden the doorbell rang and she jumped in frightment, "Who... whos there, whos there?" she asked in a teary accent.

"I'm calling the police..." she said, the phone rang and she jumped "Don't you ever watch horror movies? you never say whos there, it's a death wish, you might as well come out here to investigate a strange noise or something" he explained, "Look... you've had your fun now sir but you need to leave or else." she threatened "Or else what?" he asked "Or else my boyfriend will be here soon who will kick your ass!" she answered.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend" he said "I lied! I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second so your ass better be gone when he gets here." "Sure" he answered sarcastically "I swear HE'S BIG AND HE PLAYS FOOTBALL AND HE'LL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" she yelled, "Ooh I'm shaking in my boots" he tauntedly answered.

"You better just leave" she answered before crying, "His name wouldn't be Steve, would it?" he queried, "how do you know his name?" she asked, "Turn on the patio lights" he said she went and turned them on to see her boyfriend tied up to a chair with duct tape on his mouth, she started to sob more and more she was about to open the door to help him but the man interfered and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I wanna play a game",

"No" she said "Then he dies right now!" "No please! don't" she pleaded "Which is it?" he asked "... well what kind of game?" she asked "Turn on the light and you'll see what kind of game...just do it!" he commanded she obeyed and listened to the question "Who is the leading killer in Halloween?" she didn't answer "come on it's your favorite scary movie remember?" "I...I don't know" "Come on yes you do." he said "Whats his name? he asked no reply "Steve is counting on you" "Michael... Michael Meyers" she answered "Correct!, now for the real question" he said "NO!" she answered sobbing "but you're doing so well... we can't stop now" he said "Stop.. just leave us alone!" she demanded "Then answer the question!" he said "Name the killer in Friday the 13th" "JASON!" she answered "I'm sorry, thats the wrong answer!" he said, "No, it was Jason!" she argued " 'fraid not" he answered "Listen I know I've seen that movie 20 FUCKING times", "Then you should know Jasons mother was the killer Mrs. Voorhes, Jason didn't show up until the sequel!" he answered knowledgebly "I'm afraid thats the wrong answer" he said "Lucky for you there is a bonus round, but poor Steve I'm afraid he's out!" he exclaimed, she looked out the window and saw her boyfriends stomach get stabbed his guts wen't all over the floor.

"Please just leave me alone" she pleaded "One more question" he said "which door am I at?" he asked she looked at the doors he was talking about and picked the back door she saw the man he was filled with black and had a ghost mask on she ran as fast as she could but it was no use he caught up with her and stabbed her in the chest she got out of his grip and kept on running and saw her mom and her moms boyfriend go up to the porch she tried to scream out 'Mom' but it was no use he cut out her vocal chords Ghostface caught up with her and she fell and he went for one final stab and dragged her, he hung her up on the rope near a tree and the mother saw and started screaming.

**A/N:For all who wonder no I'm not having the blond girl be terra, Terra will actually take Sydneys place in Scream also the Teen Titans...well I have a special 'present' for them in Scream I.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or Scream**

_Meanwhile at Titan Tower_

Raven was in the living room of Titan Tower reading her book, the other Titans went out to a club but she didn't feel too social so she didn't go, she was reading the most exciting part of the chapter in her book but then the phone rang.

She sighed and picked up the phone "Hello?" she asked, "Hello Raven" Ghostface answered with his voice changer, "Um, who is this?" she asked suspiciously "Knowing someones identity is pretty overrated wouldn't you say? I just called to talk" he answered "You know they have 900 numbers for that right?"

she hang up the phone on Ghostface, but then the phone rang again guessing who it was she picked up the phone "Listen Cyborg I know this is you joking around so quit it!" she answered, she figured it was Cyborg considering except for Beast Boy he liked pulling jokes on people, plus considering the fact that Beast Boy doesn't work with the Teen Titans anymore he was the obvious guess.

she hears Ghostface laughing over the phone "Thats one thing I love about this job, when people get my identity wrong" he answered "Alright asshole, what do you want?" she asked "You... as a lifeless corpse bitch!"

all of the sudden all the lights in the Titan Tower went off "Are you retarted? no really are you? you do realize I'm part of the Teen titans right? you know teenagers with superpowers and super abilities?" he heard him laugh harder "I'm quite aware of who the Teen Titans are all the more reason to send a message" he said "Who are you?" she asked "The question isn't who I am the question is WHERE I am"

Raven didn't feel like playing this game so she ran to her room and locked it and for once she was actually afraid of the dark so she turned on her light she didn't realize however that she was still on the line with Ghostface "You are better at this game then I thought" he said "Now to tell you where I am at in your room, I'll give you a hint, its a good place to put clothes in" he said rather bluntly, she walked towards the closet and saw nothing was in their "Liar" she said then her bedroom door bursted open and in came the ghostface killer.

Before Raven could react he brought out a weird shaped gun and shot it at her this blue type energy came out and asorbed all over Raven "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" she asked "It's called an 'Nguvu ya Kupambanana na' which is Swahili, in English it means 'The Anti Power' it basically takes away all the Superheroe powers away for a limited time, prepare to die bitch"

Raven was just not gonna stand their and let him kill her, so she low blowed him, and he fell to the ground '_well at least I know he's a guy' _she quickly ran, Ghostface quickly got up and chased after her '_Shit I hope she didn't get too far away The Anti Power only takes away the power for 10 minutes' _Ghostface said in his mind, Ghostface then saw her behind the couch though she didn't realize she made herself that obvious, the phone rang near Raven she picked it up "Listen asshole, you better fuck off" she heard him laugh

"You lose the game, Demon" he said, she scratched her head in confusion, she turned around and their was Ghostface he threw his knife at her, and the knife connected in the chest, she gasped out blood all over the floor in shock that a simple mortal was about to kill her, he then took out the knife and cut her head off, he saw the Teen Titans car driving in the distance he picked up the head and threw it down at their car

_In the Titans Car...(A few minutes before Ghostface through Ravens head at their car.)_

Cyborg was driving his 'Baby' as he likes to call it while Robin and Starfire were in the backseat, Starfire had a look of sadness on her face, "What's wrong Star?, didn't you have fun at the Club tonight?" he asked "Oh very much so Friend Robin! however I just wished Friend Terra and Friend Beast Boy would of been with us." she explained, he sighed, he knew eventually Starfire would have a problem with Terra and Beast Boy not being in the Titans.

"I know Star... I know, hell even I miss them but you know the hell both of those are going through right now; Terra refuses to be a superheroe again though she still has the powers no matter how much persuading we do we can't seem to get her to be a heroe, plus her biological Mom was murdered her Junior year, and Beast Boy left because he couldn't handle the stress of not being with Terra him being in this city is not good for his mental health."

"I know friend Robin but still you get what I mean yes?" she asked, he held her close in his arms "Of course I do" they heard a thump on the top of the car "What the hell?" Cyborg said, they all got out of the car, and what they saw terrified them, Starfire immedeatley put her head in Robins shoulder while Robin was patting her a tear rolling down his cheek, Cyborg saw a note attached to Ravens beheaded head, and read it out loud '_Have this as a sign Teen Titans, you interfear with my job and I'll cut you guys down one by one got it? P.S. if you are wondering what I'm talking about watch the news tomorrow and you'll know what I mean.'_

**A/N: I am very sorry that I killed Raven in this chapter, however let me explain why: Jump City is a much larger city then Woodsboro, by the kiler killing one of the towns superheroes they take this guy more seriously along with the highschool murder. Now this move was a lose/lose because if I killed Cyborg everyone thats a Cyborg fan would get pissed, and you know where I'm going with this right? so I gathered the four names together and played "Iny minney miney mo'(Sp?) Raven was just the one that I landed on, it was not because I hate Raven or anything. anyways make sure to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Scream and TT I'd be flowing in cash!**

A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM BACKKKKKKKKKK You might notice that I'm going with a different format of writing called 'Playwright'(sp?) basically movie writers use this on scripts all the time, and I personally find it to be a much more conveniant way of writing. anyways if you decide you don't like this this format of writing just tell me and I'll go back to normal form.

Int. Markov Residence-Night

Terra Markov sits calmly in her chair wearing a navy blue nightgown typing on her computer to her friends about the day, she then heard a rustle the tree, curiosity getting the better of her, she walks towards the window, then BILLY LOOMIS her boyfriend popped out of nowhere

Terra: Billy what are you doing here?

Billy: I wanted to see you, by the way, you dress in that? Sexy

Billy smiled at her but Terra was still in shock

Terra: *smiles* yes I dress in that *she pauses for a moment* You have to get out of here before my Dad catches you!

Billy: Terr I just got here!

Terra:No Billy you have to go, go,go,go,go,go!

Just then a knock was heard, before Terras dad Neil could open the door Terra blocked the door from opening, then ducked her face out

Terra: Can you knock?

Neil: I heard screaming

Terra: No you didn't

Neil: No?

Terra shakes her head innocently

Neil: Oh, well I'm hitting the sack, my flight leaves early in the morning, I'm staying at-?

Terra: The Hilton

Neil: Thats right call me if-?

Terra: I need anything

Neil: I could've sworn I heard screaming

Terra smiles at her father and kisses him on the forehead

Terra: Goodnight daddy

Terra sighs and closes the door and looks around to see Billy playing with her stuffed animals

Billy: ooh close call

Terra: Any reason you decided to come by?

Billy gets up and starts walking around her room

Billy: Well it occured to me that I never snuck into your room before

Terra: Right well now that it you got out of your system-

Billy: You know I was watching The Exorcist on T.V. and it got me thinking of us.

Terra was confused

Terra: It did?

Billy: Yeah, I mean it's television, so all good/gruesome parts were cut out, and thats where the 'Us' comes in, when we first started, we started hot and heavy, and I saw our relationship go from Rated R to NC-17, but ever since your mother died things have... changed.

Terra: So you came over for some raw footage?

Billy: Not really but maybe a little make out session?

Terra thinks about it for a second and finally answers

Terra: Okay *smiling*

Billy: yeah?

Terra nods, Billy slowly moves in and starts kissing her passionatley and lovingly, they go on to Terra's bed kissing more, Billy then moves his hand up Terra's leg, and touches around her vaginal area, Terra deciding to be done gets up

Terra: Okay, okay hot stud, make out session over.

Billy: Ugh, you see what you do to me?

Terra giggles, while Billy slowly moves off the bed and goes outside the window

Billy: Hey Terra? about the sex thing? I was really just kidding, we won't have sex until your ready okay?

Terra nods appreciating his patience and understanding

Terra: Hey Billy, I know you want to have sex and everything, but for now would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?

Terra takes off her night gown only to reveal her bra and panties, Billy is shocked and his eyes go wide with excitment and nervousness

Billy: um... Okay

Billy almost falls off the window, while Terra just laughs

INT. Murakami Highschool- 8:30 A.M

Murakami high is now a fortress for News reporters everywhere, Terra Markov walks on the sidewalk on the way to school distraught at the number of news reporters, she sees her good and long time friend Tatum and walks over to her.

Terra: Tatum what is going on?

Tatum: You didn't here? Casey Becker, Steven Orth, and Raven was murdered last night!

Terra starts shedding tears over hearing the death of Raven, they might of not gotten along, and she might of tried to kill Raven but she still liked her as an friend and would never really wish death upon her

Terra: Oh my god! Casey also used to sit next to me in English class

Tatum shakes her head

Tatum: Not anymore, it's so sad, her parents saw her body hung from a tree, her insides on the outside

Terra: What?

Tatum: I'm also sorry Raven died Terra, I know you guys used to work together in the Teen Titans

Terra wiping her tears away nodded, the only people she ever told she was a former hero was Tatum, Randy, and Billy, it would cause unwanted attention especially with a killer on the loose

INT. Murakami Highschool

English class- 10:30 A.M.

Terra sits quietly in English class thinking about lots of things, she then looks over at what was Casey Beckers seat, she gets kinnda freaked out that she used to sit next to a dead person, she then hears her teacher calls her name

Random Teacher: Terra?... it would appear to be your turn

Terra nods, getting up from her seat, she walks in the hallway getting more and more nervous, when getting near the principals office, she opens the door to the Principals office to find her principal and Dewey Riley, Tatum's brother and now a Deputy Police officer.

Terra: Hey Dewey!

Dewey: Actually Terr it's officer Riley today

Terra: Oh okay

Dewey: we're just gonna ask you a few questions okay?

Terra nods getting prepared...

Ext. Murakami Highschool -11:30 A.M.

Terra and her friends, Billy, Stu, Randy, and Tatum were sitting at an fountain eating lunch and started talking about the murders that happened just last night

Terra: They asked me if I knew Casey or Steve

Tatum: They asked the same thing to me to

Stu: They asked me if I liked to hunt

Billy: Me too

Tatum: Why would they ask you if you like to hunt?

Randy: Because the victim was gutted

Stu: Thank you Randy

Tatum: They didn't ask me if I like to hunt

Stu: It's because there's no way a girl could've done it

Tatum looks at Stu offended

Tatum: That is so sexist, the killer could easily be female, remember Basic Instinct?

Randy: That was with an Ice Pick not really not the same thing

Stu: Yeah and besides Steve and Casey were completely hallowed out, It takes a man to do something like that

Tatum looks at Stu and smiles

Tatum: Or a mans Brutality...

Terra looks disgusted

Terra: how do you gut somebody like that?

Stu: Well first you get a knife and slice them from Groin to sternum

Billy: Hey! it's called Tact, Fuckrag!

Terra collects herself for a moment

Terra: Hey Stu, didn't you date Casey?

Stu: Yeah for like two seconds

Randy bumps his head in the conversation

Randy: Before she dumped you for Steve!

Tatum: I thought you dumped her for me?

Stu: I did, he's full of shit!

Randy: Are the police aware you used to date the victim?

Stu sits back offended, kind of offended

Stu: what are you saying? That I killed her?

Randy: It would certainly improve your High school IQ

Tatum looks over at Randy

Tatum: Stu was with me at night okay?

Stu smiles and puts his arm around Tatum

Stu: Yeah I was

Randy: Was that before or after he SLICED and DICED Casey?

Tatum: Fuck you nutcase where were you last night

Randy: Working, thank you very much

Tatum: What at the video store? thought they fired your sorry ass

Randy: They did.. twice

Stu: Well I didn't do anything

Billy: Nobody said you did

Stu: Thanks bro!

Randy: tell me something.

Randy got up and used a Nasal voice

Randy: Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? because I heard you put her liver in the mailbox right next to her Spleen and Pancres

Tatum: Quit it dipshit I'm trying to eat here!

Stu: She's getting mad Randy you better liver along, haha liver alone!

Terra walks off uncomfortable with the conversation, Stu keeps laughing at his lame joke, Billy fake smiles then punches Stu in the gut

Stu: What I said liver?

Tatum just shakes her head at him.

A/N: so what do you think like Playwright format? no? review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Scream**

A/N: I'm still doing the playwright format sorry to those who don't enjoy it but I've only heard from one person, so I don't know if I should cancel it or not. If enough people(at least 5) tell me they don't like it I will cancel the format

INT. Markov Residence- 3:30 P.M.

Terra Markov gets off the bus from school, and gets a call from Tatum Riley

Tatum (OS): Hey Terra how you doing?

Terra (OS): Fine just with the murders and all it's like Deja Vu all over again, by the way did you ask your mom if I could spend the night?

Tatum (OS): Yeah it's totally fine Terra, I'll pick you up at 7 okay?

Terra (OS): Alright

Terra hangs up the phone going inside her house, getting stuff prepared to go to Tatums, she sits on her couch flipping through the T.V. channels and lands on Gale Weathers channel talking about the murders, Terra Markov looks at the T.V. with pure hatred, Gale Weathers was the one who made a book calling Terra an Liar about calling Cotton Weary the killer.

Gale Weathers: 3 Murders and the Large town of Jump City is in shock, nothing has shook the town this much since Maureen Markov, Mother and Wife to Neil and Terra Markov, was brutally murdered and put in the Town Square

CLICK

Terra looks momentarily at a picture of her mother and herself taking a picture together and sighs, letting a single tear fall down, Terra finds herself feeling tired and goes to sleep,

INT. Markov residence- 7:30 P.M.

Terra wakes up from her nap, she thinks about it for a second and decides it would be best to call the Teen Titans and give them her grievances, she dials the number, only to hear Robin pick up the phone

Robin: Hello

Terra(OS): Hey Robin I just wanted to give my condolences to you guys losing Raven, I know this might be hard for you guys

Robin(OS): Yeah you could say that again, Starfire has stayed in her room ever since Raven died, and Cyborg, looks like he lost a sister

Terra(OS): I can't help but blame myself, maybe if I had join you guys in the first place I could've protected her

Robin(OS): Terra you can't blame yourself alright? This killer is very smart, especially for just a normal person, he probably would of ended up killing both of you.

Terra(OS): You're probably right but still, ya know?-

Robin(OS): I do, only too much

Terra(OS): Alright well I'll call you later

Robin(OS): Alright see ya Terra

Terra(OS): Bye

Terra gets off the couch only to get another call, but this time from Tatum

Tatum(OS): Hey Terra

Terra looks at the clock, it's 8 o' clock

Terra(OS): It's past 7

Tatum(OS): Don't worry about it, Casey and Steve didn't hit it til' 10:30

Terra(OS): thats... comforting

Tatum(OS): Anyways I was going to buy a movie, I was thinking of buying Tom Cruise All the Right Moves, you know if you look closely you can see his penis!

Terra starts laughing

Terra(OS): Alright just hurry okay?

Terra hangs up the phone and sighs, only to hear another person call, guessing it would be Tatum she answered

Terra(OS): Tatum just get in the car-

Ghostface(OS): Hello?

Terra(OS): Um, sorry, hi who is this?

Ghostface(OS): You tell me?

Terra(OS): Um well I have no idea

Ghostface(OS): Scary night isn't it? I mean with the murders and all it seems like something out of a Horror film

Terra giggles a little bit

Terra(OS): Randy you gave yourself away, are you at the video store?

Ghostface(OS): Do you like scary movies Terra?

Terra(OS): I like that thing your doing with your voice Randy it's sexy

Ghostface(OS): What's your favorite scary movie?

Terra(OS): Oh come on you know I'm not in to that shit

Ghostface(OS): Why not? too scared?

Terra(OS): No, but I mean what's the point they're all the same some big breasted woman, who can't act, who runs ups the stairs when she should be running out the front door it's insulting.

Ghostface(OS): Are you alone in the house

Terra(OS): Randy that's so unoriginal I'm disappointed in you

Ghostface(OS): Maybe that's because I'm not Randy

Terra listens wide eyed and suspicious

Terra(OS): Oh yeah who are you then?

Ghostface(OS): Thats for you to find out, I'm not going to tell, however in the meantime, let's play a game, it's called 'Where Am I?'

Terra(OS): Where are you then?

Ghostface(OS): Your front porch

Terra(OS): Why would you be there?

Ghostface(OS): That's the original part

Terra walks closer and closer to her front door

Terra(OS): Oh yeah? I call your bluff

Terra walks closer and opens the front door to see nothing

Terra(OS): Where are you again

Ghostface(OS): Right here

Terra walks for a little bit, and sticks her finger in her nose

Terra(OS): Oh Yeah? then what am I doing? huh? what am I doing?

Terra laughs

Terra(OS): Nice try Randy, tell Tatum to hurry up, bye now.

Ghostface(OS): IF YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU'LL DIE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!... Do you wanna die Terra? Your mother sure didn't

Terra(OS): FUCK YOU, you cretin!

Terra walks back in her house, TO SEE GHOSTFACE THERE, he shoots 'The Anti Power' so Terra can't use her powers, he then tackles her to the ground, Terra and Ghostface struggle with one another, Ghostface decides to butt head Terra, he brings out his Bowey knife, bringing it down softly against Terra's neck thinking of ways to kill her, Terra then knees him in the groin and runs up the stairs, in to her room, she brings everything against her door, so the killer couldn't get inside, she dialed 911

911 operator: 911 what is your emergency?

Terra(OS): HE'S GOING TO KILL ME

911 operator(OS): Ma'm please remain calm the police are going to be there momentarily.

Ghostface leaves, right as she calls, she backs away, then BILLY LOOMIS pops out of nowhere, Terra is scared and frantic beyond belief

Billy: Hey, hey whats wrong

Billy and Terra embrace, and Billy tries to sooth Terra

Terra: The killer was in the house! he was in the house!

Billy: shh, shh, he's not here, he can't hurt you anymore

they hold each other momentarily, until Terra see's Billy's cell phone drop, Terra backs away from Billy

Terra: *whispers* No

Billy: What Terra? whats wrong?

Terra just shakes her head, and runs away from Billy, Billy looked down at the floor and saw the problem

Billy: Shit, Terra! wait come back!

Terra didn't listen, she ran out of the house to find the same ghostface mask, in front of her face, she screams and Dewey screams bringing down the mask to reveal his face

Dewey: Is he in there?

Terra nods her head

Dewey: Alright guys secure the perimeter!

Ext. Markov Residence- 8:30 P.M.

Terra walks past the cop cars, there she sees the Sheriff of the town

Sheriff: Well we've been seeing you a lot today

Terra half grins, Tatum Pulls up to Terra's house, Tatum looks shocked and disappointed in herself that she wasn't here sooner

Tatum: Oh my God Terra, I'm so sorry

Terra: It's fine can we go to your place now?

Tatum just nods and smiles with care in her eyes, Dewey went up to us

Dewey: Did Mom say it was okay for her to come over?

Tatum looked annoyed

Tatum: Yes doofus!

Dewey: We have Billy in custody Terra, we're going to have to bring you down to the station, to ask a few questions.

Terra nods, Terra gets up and walks with Dewey to his car, there Gale Weathers pulls up in her News van,

Gale: Kenny get the camera now!

Kenny struggles a bit, and gets the camera, but it's already too late Terra has left

Kenny: Alright we are rolling

Gale: Kenny I know your new at this, but when I mean get the camera, I mean GET OFF YOUR FAT TUB OF LARD ASS NOW!

Gale just walks off in a fury leaving a confused Kenny, Gale then see's Terra's best friend Tatum and goes over to her for questions

Gale: Hey what just happened tonight?

Tatum: I'm not talking to you

Gale: Can't you tell me anything

Tatum gets inside her car, and looks up at Gale annoyed and drives off saying

Tatum: Yeah your a real pain in the ass!

A/N: What did you think of the chapter? liked it? no? make sure to review!

By the way since Scream and Scream 2 were in the 90s thats when this is taking place, besides I always got a 90s vibe from the TT for some reason.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, own neither one.**

INT. Woodsboro Police Station- 9:30

Billy Loomis sits in the Sheriffs Office, along with his Dad, the Sheriff of the town comes in and starts asking questions

Sheriff: Wanna tell me what your doing with a cellular phone son?

Billy: Everyone has one Sheriff

Hank(Billy's Dad): check the phone record, for God's sake

Sheriff(annoyed): Thanks Hank we're checking on that.

Billy gets up looking more serious then ever

Billy: Sheriff I didn't kill anybody!

Sheriff looks at Billy unsure, and that the same time confused

Sheriff: We're gonna have to hold you til' we get those phone records son.

Billy sighs as the Sheriff leaves his office, he unfolds the blinds to look at Terra, Terra looks back, still suspicious of him being the killer, Terra just looks at him with complete sadness and looks away.

Dewey looks through the check in's at the Hilton, but not once did he see someone sign in as 'Neil Markov', he looks at Terra

Dewey: Now you're sure your father checked in at the Hilton?

Terra nods

Terra: Where could he be?

Tatum: Terra, don't worry we'll find him okay?

Terra nods, and lets a few tears fall down from her face

Billy comes out of the office in cuffs as the officers lead him to his cell, shouting at Terra

Billy: Terra!, come on you know me!, Terra come on!

Terra just looks away ignoring him completely

the Sheriff walked up to Dewey

Dewey: Do you really think he did it sheriff?

Sheriff: 20 years ago, I would have said not a chance, but kids today, you never know.

Tatum walks back and forth annoyed, Terra decides she wants to go to Tatum's house

Tatum: Dewey can we go now?

Dewey: Can it wait a little bit?

Tatum: God dammit Dewey!

all the police officers in the room chuckled, some went 'oooooohhh', Dewey looked Aggravated

Dewey: What did Mom tell ya'? when I'm wearing this badge you treat me like an officer of the law!

Tatum merely rolls her eyes

Tatum: I'm sorry Barney Feif, but we're ready to go!

Tatum grabs Dewey, along with Terra as they go out the back door of the station

Dewey(whispers): He's my commanding officer!

Tatum(whispers): The janitor is your commanding officer Dewey

Ext. Woodsboro Police station

Gale Weathers gets out of her van along with Kenny who gets the camera ready on time this time.

Gale: Hi Gale Weathers here live at the Woodsboro Police Station, Where Terra Markov is inside along with Billy Loomis, who is now a prime sus-

Gale walks past the crowds to the enterance but Police are guarding it shoving Gale back

Gale: Hey let me past there, I'm not just anybody!

Seeing that the police aren't budging she leaves

Gale: Kenny isn't there a back entrance to this building?

Kenny: Yeah why?

Gale ignores the question and goes in the back to see Terra, Tatum, and Officer Riley, she runs up to Terra

Gale: Terra! excuse me Terra! Some night isn't it

Tatum: She's not speaking to you honey!

Terra fake smiles and glares at Gale

Terra: That's okay Tatum she's just doing her job right?

Gale: Thats right!

Terra: So how's the book

Gale: Good it'll be coming out this Fall

Terra: Maybe I'll go look for it

Gale: I'll send you a copy

Terra Punches Gale across the face! she walks away and whispers 'Bitch'.

A/N: How'd you like the chapter anything you reccomend to me? Also it's going to be canon when it comes to Scream, however, it's not going to be Copy/Paste Canon, I'm going to be doing some of dialogue on my own

10 reviews for chapter 5

20 reviews for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scream or Teen Titans! must you rub it in? ;P**

INT. Riley Residence- 10:30 P.M.

The night is calm at the Riley residence, you can hear the chirping of crickets, and the cool breeze, Tatum Riley along with Terra Markov sit in lay in Tatum's room, while Tatum is excited about what happened tonight

Tatum: (Impersonates Gale Weathers) I'll send you a copy, BAM bitch went down, I'll send you a copy, BAM, Terr, super-bitch

Terra looks at Tatum and half smiles

Terra: Do you think he could of done it Tatum

Tatum thinks about it for a second

Tatum: I don't know, but if he did do it, I knew he was just too perfect, he was bound to have at least 1 flaw.

Dewey Riley comes in and hands Terra a pack of ice

Dewey: Figured you might need it from that right hook

Terra: Thanks Dewey

Dewey: You guys behave

Tatum waves him off

Tatum: Yeah, yeah

Moments after Dewey left, his and Tatums Mom came in the room

Mrs. Riley: Terra someone on the phone wants to talk to you

Terra: Is it my Dad?

Mrs. Riley merely shakes her head

Mrs Riley: I don't think so

Tatum: Tell him/her to leave a message

Terra: No it's okay I'll go

Terra walks calmly out of Tatum's room and picks up the phone

Terra(OS): Hello?

Ghostface(OS): Hello Sidney

Terra just shakes her head crying

Terra(OS): No!

Everyone in the house hears this, Tatums Mom, and Tatum go to her

Ghostface(OS): Poor Billy boy, an innocent man has no chance with you

Terra: Leave me alone!

Ghostface(OS): Looks like you fingered the wrong guy AGAIN!

Terra: Who are you?

Ghostface(OS): Don't worry you'll find out soon enough I promise!

Terra cries harder

Tatum:Come on Terr

Tatum and Terra go back to her room

INT. Riley Residence- 8:30 A.M.

Dewey, Tatum, and Terra all sit to eat breakfest, Terra has a 'Weary' look on her face

Terra: It's never gonna stop is it?

Dewey: Billy was released, his cellular calls were clean he didn't make those calls. We'll find him soon Terr okay?

Tatum pats Terra on the back, Terra merely nods

INT. Murakami High School- 8:30 A.M.

Deputy Riley drives up to Murakami High in his Police Jeep, dropping Tatum and Terra off at school, Terra gets out of the car and looks at Dewey unsure

Dewey: You're gonna be safe, this is school, I promise

Terra nods, only to be ambushed by a reporter

Random News Reporter: How does it feel to be almost butchered?

Dewey pushes the reporter off letting Terra a way to get passed the reporter, she walks with Tatum, to notice Gale Weathers News Van, she walks towards Gale to see that Gale is putting make up on her bruise on her eye, she walks more but Gale puts her finger up

Gale: Stop right there

Terra: I'm not here to fight, but to talk

Gale: Kenny. Camera. Now!

Terra: Off the record

Gale looked bemused

Gale: Fuck that

Terra: Please?... You owe me

Gale looks insulted

Gale: I owe you shit

Terra starts to get mad

Terra: You owe my mother!

Gale points at Kenny to stop searching for the camera

Gale: Your Mothers murder, was last years hottest court case, somebody had to write about it.

Terra: Right and it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories

Gale: What is your problem? Cotton went to jail they're gonna gas him, my book is not going to change that.

Terra pauses for a moment

Terra: Do you still think he's innocent?

Gale just smirked

Gale: Your testimony put him away it doesn't really matter what I think

Terra: During the court case you did shows on me calling me a liar

Gale: I think you falsely identified him, yes

Terra: Have you talked to Cotton since then?

Gale: Many times

Terra: Has his story changed?

Gale: Not one word, he admits to having sex with your mother, but thats all

Terra: He's lying she never would have touched, he raped my mom, and then he... he butchered her, her blood was all over his coat.

Gale: He was drunk that night, he left his coat at your mothers, after your mother seduced him.

Terra: I saw him leave wearing it

Gale: No you saw SOMEONE leave wearing it, the same someone who planted it in Cotton's car framing him

Terra: No Cotton murdered my mother

Gale looks at her, seeing through her uncertainty

Gale: You're not so sure anymore are you?

Tatum walks up to the conversation

Tatum: Nice welt sweetey, lets go Terr

Gale: The Killer is still on the loose isn't he?

Tatum: Come on Terr

Gale: Those murders were related.

Terra walks away saying

Terra: Sorry I mangled your face

Gale: Terra don't go!

It was too late, Tatum and Terra leave, Gale looks up at the sky shocked and excited at the same time

Gale: Jesus Christ! An innocent man on death row, a killer still on the loose, Kenny tell me I'm dreaming!

Kenny: You wanna go live?

Gale: No, no, eventually though

Kenny: This is huge we can't just sit on it

Gale: I know, I know, thats why we need proof, if I am right about this, I can save a mans life!

Kenny smiles at her impressed, Gale lightly taps him on the cheek

Gale: Do you know what that'll do to my book sales?

Terra, Tatum, and Stu are all at their lockers talking about last night

Terra: I shouldn't be here, this is all a mistake, Stu have you seen Billy? Is he pissed?

Stu: What since you branded him the candy man? No his hearts broken

right then an impersonator ghostface runs up the hallway scaring everyone, Stu laughs really hard, Tatum looks at Stu annoyed

Terra: Why are you doing this

Stu: What are you kidding me? it's like Christmas!

Terra just walks away, Tatum looks at Stu and taps her loli-pop on Stu's forehead

Tatum: Stupidity leak!

Terra runs away and accidently runs in to Billy

Terra: shit!

Billy: Don't worry it's just me

Terra just backs away

Billy: Woah, you don't think it's me still do you?

Terra: No, no I don't it's just somebody made those calls, Billy, someone tried to kill me!

Billy: I know I know, the cops said I scared him away, wasn't me Terr

Terra: I know, he called me again, at Tatum's house.

Billy: See it couldn't of been me, I was in jail!

Terra: I know, I'm sorry Billy, it's just ever since my mother died-

Billy: Maybe it's time you got over your mother?

Terra looked at him slightly upset and offended

Terra: Excuse me?

Billy: Look, the standard mourning period is what? 1 year, how long has it been since then?

Terra: 11 months, 11 months and 29 days since then, why don't you understand?-

Billy: Understand what? That my girlfriend would rather accuse me of Murder then touch me at all?

Terra just merely walked back

_Terra:Is that how he thinks? That I don't love him?_

Terra: I didn't mean it like that, but you know?

Billy: Listen when my mom left my Dad, sure I was heartbroken, but I had to move on, you do too.

_Terra: That little ass! he has the audacity to tell me to get over it? _

Terra: Your Mom left town, she's not buried in a grave somewhere!

Terra just walks off

Billy: Terra come on

_Terra: No Fuck you!_

Terra: I'm sorry my life is too good for your perfect existence!

Terra runs off heartbroken

Billy just looks at her run off, and slaps himself

Billy: Stupid

Int. Murakami High School- Ladies Bathroom- 12:30 P.M.

Terra Markov sits in the bathroom Stall of the Ladies bathroom digesting what went on today

_Terra: Maybe I was too hard on Billy today, yes he probably could ahve confronted me about my mothers death in a better way, but I didn't have to go all PMS on him_

Just then two Cheerleaders came in the bathroom, talking about Sidney and her Mom

Cheerleader #1: Isn't it obvious that Terra faked that whole attack last night?

Cheerleader #2: Why would she fake it?

Cheerleader #1: Isn't it obvious? SHE is the killer!

Cheerleader #2: what? No way!

Cheerleader #1: She probably killed Casey because she was jealous of her boyfriend

Cheerleader #2: Why would she do that, when she has her cute bubble-butt boyfriend Billy?

Cheerleader #1: Maybe she's a slut just like her Mom!

Terra started to cry quietly

Cheerleader #1: Think about it, the anniversary of her mothers death is coming up, and she thinks, 'ya know? Teen Suicide is so last year, and Teen Homicide is a much more Therapeutic way of letting off stress'

Cheerleader #2: Where do you get this shit?

Cheerleader #1: Ricky Lake!

Cheerleader #2: *scoffs* you are pathetic!

Terra wipes away all her tears, walking out of the stall to turn on a sink in the bathroom, she hears an eary whisper

Ghostface: 

Terra sees the second stall to see boots, Men boots, she walks quicker and quicker to the exit of the bathroom but halfway there GHOSTFACE POPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND TRIES TO STRIKE! in a panic Terra slides between Ghostface and runs and doesn't stop looking back, she stops for a second though,

_Terra: Was that the real Ghostface or some impersonator trying to scare the living shit out of me?_

Int. Murakami High School-Principal Hendricks office- 12:45 P.M.

Principal Hendricks a man of Compassion, but at the same time pure Passion , walks back and forth in front of two students who decided to impersonate Ghostface at school, Principal Hendricks is outraged

Hendricks: Your entire Whoring generation sickens me, So, two students who attend here got brutally murdered, one superheroe who has served this town more then once and is an honorary Titan also got murdered, plus one other who ALMOST got murdered, and your here making a joke out of that?

Ghostface Impersonator #1: Hendricks we're sorry, we won't do it again we promise!

Ghostface Impersonator #2: Yeah man give us another chance!

Hendricks answers without even thinking through their plead

Hendricks: You're both expelled! get out of my site!

Both the Teenaged men looked at each other in shock

Ghostface Impersonator #1: Come on man thats not even fair!

Hendricks looks at him bemused and angered at the same time

Hendricks: No, Fairness!

Hendricks brings his scissors to the 1st impersonators chest

Hendricks: Would to be to cut all your guts out, then I'm going to cut your buddies guts, and spread them around the school to show everyone, the heartless little shits that you two are!

A/N: As requested I gave the characters thoughts throughout scenes, you can tell they're thoughts when instead of the normal format, it's italicized, (All the Teen Titans will appear in the last chapter/s in Scream.)

by the way:

.com/imgres?q=ghostface+scream&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1012&bih=469&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=lQ2w7aqohYALyM:&imgrefurl=&docid=78MVBU3CT_z5-M&imgurl=%253F_SQUARESPACE_CACHEVERSION%253D1300736615979&w=450&h=295&ei=4dbCTrSlLuSKiAKW7rGEDA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=266&sig=110308518691904766166&page=1&tbnh=110&tbnw=163&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0&tx=89&ty=53

copy paste this in your adress bar for those who haven't watched scream and are curious to see what ghostface looks like.


End file.
